


The best advice.

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Background Relationships, First Kiss, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: Set in 1991.Hide's crush, Yoshiki, gets into a relationship with X's bassist, leaving Hide depressed.  He receives advice from Pata, an advice guiding him to realise what it actually was that he wanted.- Hide capitalised for reading purposes逸凡。
Relationships: Pata/hide (X JAPAN), Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The best advice.

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of Yoshiki and Taiji are of Hide's opinion, not mine. I'm a Taiji fan myself.
> 
> 逸凡。

Heard of _jealousy_?

That was his case.

How could it be that someone with the most ethereal beauty, a personality that glistens as if it’s each star in the night sky, and a smile that brightens up the entire world, fall in love with _him_ , a cocky, self-centered, waste of space.

These were the words in which nowadays would fill up his entire head. He even once had a liking for the bassist himself, they were close, both stubborn yet never argued with one another. Had Taiji not chosen the one in which Hide loved for himself, things would still be like this. Was Hide afraid to admit to himself of his jealousy? No.

That’s why he admitted it to somebody else, the one person he felt as if he could trust right now.

No matter how many times the words of others repeated to him “ _It’s not your problem, as long as they’re happy together you shouldn’t care_.” He still couldn’t come to get over the fact that he’d missed the chance to find a relationship with the one he loved, all because of his damned nervousness. He’d flawlessly masked the shyness, caused by the fact that he wouldn’t even admit to himself of his love for Yoshiki. The guilt damaged him, and lately he’d been feeling quite melancholic. Only as if he hadn’t lied to himself for so long…

_“Stop worrying, you’ll eventually find someone who makes you happier than Yoshiki could’ve”_

Hide liked this advice, if only it were true. _Oh, Pata… He’s always there for me, what a kind soul he is. I wish his words could be true…_ Hide’s interruptive thoughts told to him. _Pata.. What do I see in him?_

Then it occurred to him.

“Hey Pata, what if I think I already know who that person is?” He clenched his fist, his nervousness yet obscured.

“Hm?” The question’s meaning was so obvious yet confusing at the same time, regardless, Pata was admittedly proud of Hide, these words had formed a smile to curve onto Pata’s lips. “If you already think you know who it is… This time, just go for them.”

With his current choice of actions, given time for Hide to think was impossible. Nearly failing to hold onto his seemingly usual confidence, he always had times where he was weak. “I know who it is… I just realised.”

Pata had hopes that this time, Hide’s love would be successful. “You know, I’m proud of you… Good luck”

The nervousness had seemingly vanished after those words had been heard, this time a smirk appeared on his lips. “Well I’ll take that good luck…” He started as he began to gently move closer to Pata. “It’s you.” He whispered just before pressing his lips against Pata’s.

Shocked, face completely red, and yet anything but disappointed, he enjoyed the feeling of Hide so close to him. Hide moved closer until he’d been sitting next to Pata, but just close enough for such contact. One hand on his shoulder, the other on his cheek which he used as he deepened the kiss. As soon as their tongues had met with each other, the feeling was surreal.

The light and delicate strokes against each other’s tongues were enough to yet cause both to only want more from each other. This certain kiss had brought relief to Hide, never before had he experienced such a sweet first kiss with someone. Even Pata’s taste was nice, Hide enjoyed Pata’s pleasant taste that resembled a fine wine.

As lastly, Hide got a few more tastes of Pata, he snuck one last kiss on his lips.

At the moment of backing away from each other, finding proper words to use would seemingly be impossible. After a moment, Pata finally spoke up.

“Was it worth it?” Of course Pata could understand that Hide had enjoyed their kiss, however, would he admit it?

Smiling widely at Pata, he nodded his head yes. “Of course it was worth it… What about for you?”

Pata blushed even heavier this time, such words from Hide were the best kind for him to hear. “You mean whether I enjoyed kissing you or not? I did enjoy it, and I’d do it again,” he paused,

Continuing, “And thanks for listening to my advice. You shouldn’t be afraid to ask someone out.”

“Then… Pata, would you like to be my boyfriend?” Hide offered, doing exactly as Pata said.

He smiled again, followed by him giving Hide a peck on the cheek. “Of course I will.”

And that was just the start of it all.

逸凡。


End file.
